Commercial 2
by Takalasee
Summary: More laffs and giggles at the second commercial?


Commercial #2!  
  
The sequel to the first one...  
  
Real World Rachel: Okay, I woke up this morning at 8:00 to finish the story. Sue me.  
  
Commercial  
  
(Everyone has their costumes on)  
  
Ayame: Koga you are so hot in your costume!!  
  
Koga: Gee, thanks.  
  
Inuyasha: I LOOK LIKE A HOBO.  
  
Kagome: Stop crying Inuyasha. I have to roll around on skates.  
  
Pocky: I look so cool.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey, I'm the cool one.  
  
Shippou: Rin, are we going to jumprope or hopscotch?  
  
Rin: Jumprope.  
  
Shippou: Okay.  
  
Jaken: I sniff don't get a costume! sob  
  
Sango: MIROKU GET OFFA MY ARM BEFORE A HURT YOU!!!  
  
Miroku: Noooo!! My love!!  
  
(Everyone stares as Sango throws Miroku off into the wall)  
  
Sango: pats dust off of her shoulder He almost ruined my dress.  
  
(Miroku's suit is ruined)  
  
Inuyasha: Should I drink Budlight, or Wine?  
  
Kagome: Neither.  
  
Inuyasha: You make a suggestion, then!  
  
Kagome: Water.  
  
Pocky: Pucker up, Fluffy! We have to practice the kiss!!  
  
Sesshomaru: GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Koga: I am not doing this!  
  
Ayame: Not if I have something to do with it!!  
  
(Ayame jumps on Koga, and threatens to cut off his hair if he doesn't strip)  
  
Koga: I SURRENDER!! LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!!  
  
Ayame: Pocky, what song should I sing?  
  
Pocky: Hm... well, who do you like?  
  
Ayame: Um, Britney Spears—  
  
(Everyone looks at Ayame like she's crazy)  
  
Pocky: Just look at your script.  
  
Sesshomaru: Maybe I should smoke a cigar when I come in...  
  
Pocky: NO!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Why not?  
  
Pocky: I can't kiss someone with disgusting stuff in their mouth!  
  
Sesshomaru: That gives me an idea...  
  
Pocky: I shouldn't of said that.  
  
Miroku: Can we at LEAST slow dance?  
  
Sango: hesitant I don't know...  
  
(Miroku makes huge puppy dog eyes at Sango)  
  
Miroku: PLEASE?!  
  
Sango: Ok...  
  
Shippou: 101, 102, 103...  
  
Rin: Come on, you can make 200 jumps! It would beat my score!!  
  
Shippou: That's so easy.  
  
Rin: Okay, then do 500. walks away  
  
Shippou: No—  
  
Jaken: Should I sniff wash this way, or—  
  
Pocky: Get over it frog boy. Just go clean up Kikyo's bloody body over there.  
  
(Director Dude walks in)  
  
Director Dude: Okay, everyone! Let's start the shoot.  
  
Shippou: Someone help!! My arms can't stop the jumprope!! AHHH!!  
  
(Everyone chases Shippou around the room as his jumprope slashes wildly around at them. Inuyasha finally tackles the kitsune to the ground, and stops his arms from jumping.)  
  
Shippou: 1006!! I beat the altime high score.  
  
Rin: Yeah right.  
  
Director Dude: LET'S START FILMING!!  
  
Real World  
  
Rachel: I am listening to Toxic right now... I wonder what everyone else is doing on their vacation... so lonely...  
  
Commercial  
  
Director Dude: The first scene is, there's a shot of the club, and you can see everyone.  
  
Koga: Am I—  
  
Director Dude: Yes, Koga, that means you too. Now everyone, get into your positions!!  
  
(Kagome, has a tray in her hands and is skating around, Inuyasha is talking like a drunk dude, Sango and Miroku are trying to dance like a couple, Koga IS stripping, Ayame is singing, Pocky is sitting in a booth, Rin and Shippou are playing Jumprope, and Sesshomaru is...)  
  
Sesshomaru: Where do I go?  
  
Director Dude: You come in later.  
  
Sesshomaru: Whatever.  
  
Director Dude: ACTION!  
  
(The director gives Sesshomaru a signal to enter)  
  
Sesshomaru: Walks in and pulls out Dentyne ice  
  
Director Dude: Yes!  
  
(Suddenly! Sesshomaru trips over Kagome's clumsy roller blading skills)  
  
Director Dude: Aw, man. 5 minute break!  
  
Kagome: Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry Sesshomaru!!  
  
Sesshomaru: It's ok.  
  
Pocky: Are you hurt, sweety?  
  
Sesshomaru: I know you didn't just call me—  
  
Pocky: latches onto Sesshomaru's arm :D  
  
Inuyasha: There are donuts!  
  
(All the men run to the donut table)  
  
Kagome: That was so embarrassing.  
  
Koga: with donut stuffed in his mouth HEY! I had to STRIP!!  
  
Ayame: Was my singing okay?  
  
Pocky: Yeah! It was great.  
  
Rin: I'm tired from jumproping so much...  
  
Sango: Wow. Miroku wasn't being perverted, in fact, he was all staring into my eyes and stuff. It was creepy.  
  
(SUDDENLY!! KIKYO'S ZOMBIE FORM COMES IN!!!)  
  
Kikyo Zombie: Pocky... uhhh...  
  
Pocky: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo! Okay, I know you want to kill me but this is a little too much. --  
  
Kikyo Zombie: Pocky... must kill... uhhh...  
  
Pocky: Sesshomaru, can I borrow your poison talons?  
  
Sesshomaru: Okay.  
  
(Sesshomaru swipes his talons at Kikyo, tearing her into a thousand pieces)  
  
Kikyo Zombie:revives self I am invincible... mu....ha....ha....ha....cough cough  
  
Ayame: Well, sorry to say that you won't be doing much killing in that state.  
  
Kikyo Zombie: Uhhh... what?  
  
(Koga rips a huge floorboard out of the floor)  
  
Koga: We can bury her here, right?  
  
(Everyone pitches into throwing Kikyo into the floor, and then covering it.)  
  
Director Dude: comes back Okay, people, stop dilly-dallying! Let's go finish the commercial! Kagome, sharpen your skills.  
  
Kagome: Kay.  
  
(All cast gets into position again)  
  
Director Dude: Sesshomaru, on my signal again... and... ACTION!!  
  
(Kagome's skills are better. Okay, Sesshomaru walks in and pulls out the Dentyne Ice again. He pops one into his mouth and starts to chew)  
  
Director Dude: CUT!! That was perfect! The next scene we shoot is when Pocky gets up and kisses Sesshomaru.  
  
Pocky: I think this will be my favorite part of the commercial.   
  
Sesshomaru: Hey, my breath smells really good.  
  
Inuyasha: hiccup That's such a lie, bro.  
  
Kagome: Oh no...  
  
Ayame: Inuyasha's drunk!  
  
Kagome: I told him to drink WATER. He NEVER listens.  
  
Director Dude: Enough! C'mon! Let's finish this commercial. Now let's pick up where we left off. My deadline is today. So, Pocky, you stand up and walk over to Sesshomaru, then kiss him. When you hear that "Dentyne Ice Ice" thing, the commerical will fade! Ready? Positions everyone!  
  
(All get into original positions for the third time)  
  
Director Dude: And... ACTION!!  
  
(Pocky stands up and walks over into Sesshomaru's arms...)  
  
Real World  
  
Rachel:   
  
Commerical  
  
(Pocky kisses Sesshomaru, and then they hear that "Denyne Ice Ice" thing)  
  
Director Dude: Cut! That's a wrap people! Alright, here's your payment. Oh, and your commercial will air tomorrow at seven pm.  
  
Kagome: Only $100?!  
  
Koga: I definitely deserve more.  
  
Shippou: We all do.  
  
Jaken: I got $1000!!!!  
  
(Everyone stares at Jaken hungrily)  
  
Jaken: What? Oh no.  
  
Real World  
  
Rachel: The End of the first commercial. Next time, I'm doing a Herbal Essences one... c ya! 


End file.
